


Welcome home

by Isabeauu



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam loves his baby girl. Even when she wakes him up in the middle of the night, screaming for his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home

“Adam, come on.”

“ ‘m so tired, baby.”

“So am I, now get out of bed.”

“I hate you”, Adam says when he leaves the warmth of his bed while his husband’s looking up at him with tired eyes. Adam knows the last two weeks have been tough for Sauli, with Adam being in another continent, but Adam’s jetlag has only just disappeared. Finally he can catch up on some sleep, but that’s not what the person in the room right next to theirs is thinking. “I really do.”

“I know you do. Now go, your daughter’s screaming for you. Really screaming.”

“Have I told you I hate you already?”

“Shouldn’t you hate her, though? I’m not the one screaming as if the world’s about to go under.”

“Not now, you’re not”, Adam smirks and walks out of the bedroom Sauli and him share. Sauli lays his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes but listening closely to what’s happening in the room on the other side of the wall. Sauli thanks technology, because he can hear Adam’s voice trying to soothe their daughter back to sleep through the baby monitor. Lila, on the other hand, is not planning on calming down, or so it seems. Normally Adam bending over the crib has her quieting down, but not right now. 

“Hey baby, what’s up?” Two eyes, similar to Sauli’s look up at Adam, only these pair of clear blue eyes are filled with tears. The cries don’t soften out either, not even after Adam’s picked her up.

“Dada”, she cries.

“I know, baby girl. I know it’s not fun, but you’ll be so glad later in life. No matter how cute you are, the toothless look wouldn’t suit you.” Adam starts pacing the room, softly swaying his daughter and rubbing her little back, but without result.

“Adam, just get her to chew on something and come back to bed, baby.” Sauli’s raw voice sounds through the monitor, startling Adam but making him smile. He bends down closer to the little device standing on the cute white table next to Lila’s bed.

“Go back to sleep, baby. I’ll be back before you know.” He does put his pink near his daughter’s mouth, which is something she’s very thrilled about. It doesn’t even take ten seconds for her to realize it’s something to suck and bite on as much as she wants, and Adam’s sure she’s enjoying it. 

“Come back to bed.”

“You’re the one that made me do this, Koskinen. Now this really makes me feel like an idiot, so go back to sleep.”

“Hmpf.” 

Adam straightens up again and notices that the screaming has stopped, which isn’t very weird. It’s hard to scream your lungs out while biting your father’s finger. “I’ll take that as a yes”, he whispers in his daughter’s ear. “but he’s going to be so cranky in the morning. You know how he gets when he’s tired.” For a split second he gets a little smile from his daughter, but then she starts crying again. “This isn’t working, right? Come on, then. Off we go.” With his crying daughter he walks out of her room after having wrapped her in a warm blanket. He walks straight to the kitchen with big steps, trying to muffle Lila’s cries to not wake up Sauli completely, without suffocating his daughter.  
“Alright. Mother’s advice: something cold.” 

Adam keeps saying sweet nothings for only his daughter to hear. She doesn’t understand a word, but Adam still likes to talk and share secrets with her. “You know I really missed you, even though you’re now waking me up at three thirty in the morning. I still love you.” While talking, Adam gets the little new pacifier Sauli and him bought a month ago out of the freezer and wraps a towel around it to warm it up just a little, but still leave it cold enough to numb out the pain. “I love your daddy too, even though he also made me get up at three thirty in the morning. I guess it’s only fair after he’s been doing it for the past two weeks.” 

“Dada”, Lila’s sleepy voice fills the room and it makes Adam’s heart swell with pride. One tiny little word, but it’s coming from his daughter’s mouth so it means the world to him. “Dada.” Little soft cries are starting again, so Adam quickly puts his pink in Lila’s mouth again. 

“You occupy yourself with that until your pacifier’s good enough for you to bite on.” Adam says and walks to the living room and places himself on the couch, his pink still in his daughter’s mouth. “You’re lucky you don’t have real teeth yet. Once they’re there, you’ll never get to bite my finger again, young lady, so you better enjoy this while you can.”

“Dada!” She screams.

“Just like your daddy. Always screaming.”

“You probably shouldn’t be telling your daughter about that.” Adam turns his head around to look straight into the tired face of his husband, who’s standing in the doorway with a bathrobe wrapped around him. “I don’t think she wants and needs to know about the screaming I do.”

“I’m sure this isn’t news to her. I mean – it’s hard not to hear, right?”

“Shut up, Lambert”, Sauli says while walking around the couch and placing himself next to Adam, snuggling close. Automatically he places his head on Adam’s shoulder and his right hand on Adam’s chest. “You’re cold.” 

“I’m okay.”

“You’re cold. You should’ve put on your bathrobe when you got out of bed.”

“I’m okay, baby.” Adam kisses the top of Sauli’s head, which makes him lift his head to look at the black haired man in front of him. 

“Still happy to finally be home?”

“I really am.”

“Even after having to wake up at this awful hour?”

“Even after waking up at this awful hour. You know I missed you both, and she’s grown so much. What have you been feeding her?”

Sauli giggles. “Those nasty things that always make her nearly jump out of her high chair.” 

“She still likes those?” Adam frowns and Sauli nods. 

“I missed you too”, Sauli then says and it makes Adam smile sweetly. “And not only because I had to wake up at ungodly hours of the night. I missed your body to snuggle close to in bed, or while watching a movie. I missed the jokes you make without meaning to. I even missed hearing you bitch about having to get out of bed all the time even though I know you’d do anything for her.”

“I would, but I know you would to.”

“I’d do anything for the both of you.”

Sauli pushes himself up a bit and pecks Adam’s lips, making Adam lean in to make the kiss last a little bit longer. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” Another sweet kiss and a whiny sound from Lila that breaks them up. She’s fighting the sleep in her eyes and looks up at her two daddy’s, who can only look down at her with a warm smile on their faces. “Can you get her cold pacifier from the kitchen? It’s next to the sink, wrapped in a towel to warm it up a little bit.”

Sauli soon gets back with the pacifier in his hand. “The temperature’s good. This should take the pain away for some time.” He puts the pacifier in his daughter’s mouth after Adam has taken his pink out of the mouth of his daughter. “Now will you take her to her crib and come back to our bed?”

“You go ahead, I’ll be right there”, Adam says while walking up the stairs right behind his husband. When they’re at the door of their shared room he smacks Sauli’s ass and walks to his daughter’s room with a smirk on his face, ignoring the little sound coming out of Sauli’s mouth. He places Lila back into her crib and makes sure the pacifier is still in place. He doesn’t want to wake up in another half an hour because she lost the pacifier. It’s cold, so it should numb her mouth enough to take away most of the pain. “Sleep tight, princess. I love you.” After placing a soft kiss on the top of her head he backs out of the room and walks back to his own. 

“I thought you were going to hang out in her room for another three hours.”

“I’m tired.”

“It’s what you do, especially after you get back from being abroad.”

“Because I miss her when I’m not in LA.”

“She misses you too”, Sauli says while snuggling closer to his husband’s body. “You’re cold.” 

“I really am.”

“Want me to warm you up?”

“Weren’t you the one telling me I should come back to bed and sleep?”

“You can’t sleep when you’re cold.”

“That is true.”

“So, you want me to warm you up?”

“And you’re planning to do that how?”

As far as it’s still possible Sauli snuggles even closer to Adam until he’s half on top of him. “I’m sure I can think of something”, he whispers before kissing Adam’s chest.

“I’m sure you can”, Adam whispers back before pulling Sauli on top of him completely. “Just try to do it quietly. We don’t want the baby to wake up in the middle of your attempt.”

“I’ll try my best”, Sauli snickers and pushes their lips together.


End file.
